


stand back and watch us make our mark on this world

by valkyrierising



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrierising/pseuds/valkyrierising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running around with superpowers was made out to be way more fun than they actually were, Blue mused as she was tossed through the air. She thought those people were absolute liars. </p>
<p>----- </p>
<p>or the Raven Cycle Superhero AU that no one really asked for but that I gave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stand back and watch us make our mark on this world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thenewradical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewradical/gifts).



> Written for Yuletide 2014 and thenewradical's Raven Cycle request/prompt of an au. It's not quite the spies au you requested, but I hope this superheroes au is enjoyable :)

It was honestly meant to be a really quick extraction, until they realized that they were dealing with Kavinsky who brought out his arsenal and shooting at them. They were there to pick up Ronan’s younger brother from Count Kavinsky, also known as the most notorious criminal who was neither a lackey nor a full-fledged kingpin, but had a deadly combination of hallucinogenic gases and the ability to think things into existence. It was also really freaking cold in this damn forest Kavinsky lead them to and she thought that was enough to put him on her ‘not wanting to deal with today’ list of villains.

When did their superhero gig become so dangerous? Blue thought as she sailed through the air; the punch one of Kavinsky’s monster goonies gave her combined with her flight had managed to send her flying nearly a thousand feet in three seconds. A crowd of thick, almost dead oak trees were gathered with pieces of snow and ice covering the branches, and Blue preemptively winced as she thought of the pain that would fill her as she tried to avert crashing into them.

Running around with superpowers was made out to be way more fun than they actually were, Blue mused as she was tossed through the air. She thought those people were absolute liars. 

“I am never going to punch things out for you ever again,” she shouted as she was thrown backward, the only response a huffed out ‘whatever’ as he burned away the dead branches that lead to the the oak trees. 

However, standing in between the biggest ones was Gansey. He caught her swiftly before she hit the trees, his strength the only thing keeping her from getting knocked out by a tree.

“Thanks,” she grinned as she placed a peck on his cheek. He smiled just as he set her down before running forward to help Ronan. A few feet to the left, Adam was on the ground, breathing labored as he got up and continued his chanting. 

Blue adjusted the settings on her goggles, searching the area for a heat signature in any type of hidden compound just as the The Gray Man’s, Dean Allen’s, voice crackled through their comms. Dean was somewhat of an odd mentor due to the fact that he was really intent on exposing their powers a few months ago before becoming involved in their superhero shenanigans as a type of handler for them. While he probably wouldn't have been her first choice to watch out for them a few months back, Dean was an asset to have when trying to help them be more than just kids running around with unchecked powers. Not that they couldn't have gotten to where they were without him, he happened to help speed the process along. 

“You need to get out quickly,” he said, “Kavinsky’s about to unleash another swarm of creatures that are going to overwhelm you.” Just to her left, a blast of hot air passed her leaving a trail of steam as it cut through the late November air. Ronan was behind her, his palms lit up in flames as he flew towards Kavinsky. 

“Kind of in a tight spot,” Blue responded through gritted teeth, slamming a fist into the ground and letting out crackles of energy. Adam had moved from his spot, crouching low to the ground and whispering an incantation; the earth shook in response and she kicked herself off the ground and into the air. “What do you need me to do?” She shouted at him. 

“Keep him busy,” Adam said as the earth around him shook, and he held out another hand to perform a steadying spell. 

“Not a problem,” she responded, flying towards the behemoth creatures in the clearing. They were big with nasty razor sharp tusks and dripping in black goo. Blue was going to take pleasure in knocking them into the ground. “Hey nasty, follow me!” She screamed as she swooped down low towards one, her fist connecting with the jaw of the creature. Rearing backwards, it roared, breath smelling like dead vegetation and fish. 

“Your friends are disgusting and you all need breath mints,” she continued, lightning quick fists pummeling the first behemoth’s face. With one last shove, she used part of her strength to push the already unsteady behemoth against the other, toppling over each other with tusks tied. 

“Find Matthew and get out,” Dean’s voice came through again. Sometimes, Blue thought, Dean could get very antsy when it came to missions that she would think he was in the field with them. He was technically back at their base, communicating with them via satellite and the comms but the point stood. 

“Working on it,” she yelled back as she saw a heat signature pop up, less than a mile away from the current destructiveness of dream behemoth. “Gray Man, can you pretty please see if you could get a location on the heat signature my goggles just registered? I promise I'll bake some type of cookies in as a thank you.”

“If you could make sure you and your friends come back alive, that would be more than enough as a thank you. There’s a cabin hidden deeper into the forest that you can see. Careful, it looks like there might be an overheating furnace there that you'll want to look out for.”

“It would really kill your chance with my mom wouldn't it, if I died,” Blue joked as she rushed into the forest, searching for the cabin. 

“Is now a good time to be discussing my romantic affairs,” Dean said, and to an untrained observe, it might sound like he was shutting her down but she heard his joking tone perfectly clear in her ear.

“When facing possible certain death, it is never too bad of a time to be discussing romantic affairs of others,” Blue quipped just as she stepped down, the close cropped hair of hers settling down. Through the window, she saw a young boy sitting in a chair looking off. When she narrowed her eyes, she could make out the binds tying him to the chair. 

“I’m going to punch the door in,” she told her comms and rushed the door, fist extended.

“All clear,” Dean responded as fist and wood connected, splinting inwards and startling Matthew. 

“Who are you?” he asked just as Blue inspected the area, searching for any trace that might be hiding a bomb. 

“Friend of your brother’s. Let’s get you out of here,” she responded as she snapped his binds, carrying him out. “Greywaren’s brother extracted, please get us the hell out of the middle of nowhere cold as hell forest,” she told the team. 

She heard a release of breath quickly and assumed it was Ronan’s. “Thanks,” he said gruffly, Blue humming in response. 

“Adam’s doing the earth spell, but he needs all hands on deck,” Gansey's voice crackled as Blue soared higher. 

“Gray Man, I hope to god the extraction team is ready,” Ronan’s voice cut through the others. 

“The helicopter is around the vicinity, it will head up for Blue to put up Matthew and wait until you’re all done.”

“Let’s kick some ass,” Blue responded, shifting Matthew so that her hold on him gave him room enough for her to drop him into the helicopter. She rose quickly, air whistling past her ears as she rushed for the helicopter. As she ascended, she heard Matthew’s whisper of cool against the ear without the comms and she grinned, speeding up to meet the helicopter.  
“We’re taking you home soon,” she told him as she set him down, his nod the only response as he sat down and buckled into the seat. 

From the sky, Blue saw Ronan’s fire leaving streaks and a figure on the snow covered ground crawling backward. She turned to where Adam was last was and got ready to lift him out from the ground.

“Take them to church?” Ronan asked as she swooped down low by Adam so that he could jump onto her.  
“You’re not even a religious person,” Adam said briefly before going back to the incantation just as she and Gansey snickered. 

“Less talking, more getting out of here,” Noah’s voice interrupted them. “I can only keep the helicopter in the air for so long before someone gets suspicious.

“Now,” Gansey shouted as he threw a fist down, muttering some incantations of his own as Adam finished his. Ronan left Kavinsky surrounded by ice before rushing back to pick up Gansey and meeting Blue in the sky. 

From their vantage, they saw as the ground split open directly underneath Kavinsky and the behemoths he let loose and swallow him, a rapidly extinguishing trail of fire the only evidence he was there. 

“Why didn't we do that earlier?” Ronan asked the boys he and Blue held on their back as they got ready to drop into the helicopter.  
“Magic takes time,” Gansey and Adam both breathed out as they buckled up. “We're heading home,” Blue spoke as she slumped down in her seat. “Thanks Noah,” she leaned forward to fist bump him as he extended his arm backwards to her.

“Well done,” was the Gray Man’s response. The rest of them fell into exhaustion and zoned off as they headed back to base in Henrietta. 

“That was so cool,” Matthew breathed, “You have powers! And you never told me?”

“Oh hey that’s right, he knows our secret identities now,” Blue pointed out from her half-asleep state. “We should probably tell him shouldn't we guys?” 

Adam merely shrugged, not moving his head from Ronan’s shoulder as Gansey added, “That’s right.”

“So something happened,” Ronan began, “a few months ago where we gained powers. Then we became superheroes. That’s it.”

“Dude,” Blue cut in, “you suck at storytelling.” She laughed as he smirked at her. Adam and Gansey nodded. “It happened when the five of us were watching a comet fly past Henrietta when we got these powers. Noah here,” she pointed to the pilot, “got corporeality. Then, we kind of accidentally became superheroes.”

The exact origins of their powers wasn't exactly ... as blasé as they made it out to be. It was honestly something that remained of a mystery to themselves. The five of them had been out in Cabeswater one night, sprawled across one another as they watched the night sky. That night was especially special because it was the night of a meteor shower and Gansey was excited to see the shower in Cabeswater and see if anything supernatural would occur. Of course, what they all failed to take into account was the ley lines Henrietta happened to be on. On the other hand, they were really exhausted and the only thing that kept them going was Gansey absolute excitement for witnessing the event. 

So, they gathered into the Pig, with supplies for a late picnic stowed as safe as it could be in the back and climbed in. She and Ronan taking the opportunity to elbow each other in the ribs as they sat in the back with Noah, who grinned and helped Blue shove Ronan to the side while Gansey and Adam looked fondly on from the front. At Cabeswater, the night air was charged with a hint of something waiting for them as they clambered out of the Pig.

They fell asleep closer to the trees as they hummed a tune that filled their silence and supplied the silent music they danced to later on until they collapsed inadvertently on a ley line. The meteor shower had passed when they were tangled up together. It was when they woke up hours later did they realize they missed the meteor shower along with the fact that Blue was floating in the air, a few feet above where the boys were resting. And then when she realized that she was floating, she screamed and fell down, almost meeting the ground face first when a solid pair of arms caught her. 

It was Noah and then they both screamed, at his sudden corporeality and her flight above. It took less than a few hours before they realized Adam's, Ronan's and Gansey's power. They wasted no time in practicing and practicing over and over for a month, until they had some idea of what their powers could do. 

Then came the heroic antics that happened when two strange men wandered into Virginia, a Gray Man who was following up on sightings of gifteds in the area, intent on observing them while he was followed by his incredibly murderous brother, that they got to use their powers.

That, and the fact that the Gray Man seemed to really like her mom a lot that forced them to show their powers outside of their circle. 

Of course, this much information might have definitely overloaded Matthew Lynch and get him to fret over Ronan, where he probably would've glared at Blue for telling the story so she chose to purse her lips and give Adam a glance to nudge Ronan.

“It was Blue really. She wanted to help others,” Ronan cuts in, breaking her thoughts. He looked bored, rolling his eyes at her before getting an elbow in the side by Adam, “and then we accidentally became superheroes.”

Blue grinned as he sent her his 'don't tell him or else' face.

“Hey Lynch, best two out of three when we get back to Henrietta and aren't dead exhausted?” She bites back another larger grin as he narrowed his eyes at her. However, the edges of smile passed on his lips as he replied. 

“You’re on.”


End file.
